


solo act

by tentakira



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, anyway laslow jacks off while thinking about his boyfriend, or husband? it's not specified, trans laslow is a given from me at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentakira/pseuds/tentakira
Summary: It wasn't like he hadn't dealt with this before. Sometimes Niles had things he had to do. He couldn't possibly be home every time Laslow felt heat flush his cheeks, wiggling in his seat to rub his thighs together for just a little bit of friction.Frankly, if Niles were home every time Laslow got just a little too riled up, the poor man would never get a chance to leave the house.





	solo act

**Author's Note:**

> i've somehow never written solo nsfw fic before even though i always enjoy reading it so i wanted to give it a try...

It wasn't like he hadn't dealt with this before. Sometimes Niles had things he had to do. He couldn't possibly be home every time Laslow felt heat flush his cheeks, wiggling in his seat to rub his thighs together for just a little bit of friction.

Frankly, if Niles were home every time Laslow got just a little too riled up, the poor man would never get a chance to leave the house.

It was alright, though. As much as Laslow loved their duet performances, he always enjoyed a good solo act, too.

Falling back onto the mattress, Laslow pushed his shirt lazily up with one hand and palmed his breast, exhaling in relief. His other hand drifted down his stomach, fingers ghosting touches between his legs. The pants he wore today weren't made of any particularly thick material, but it was just enough to send his hips rocking up against his own hand, unsatisfied.

The fingers resting on his breast curled, squeezing and driving blunt fingernails lightly into the skin. He gasped, slipping his hand slowly beneath his waistband. He could feel the wet spot forming on his smallclothes as his fingers traced lazy circles on the fabric. He splayed his legs out, giving himself more room to work with, ignoring the way his body demanded more satisfying touches than what he gave.

Laslow was never a particularly patient man in bed, but he fought against the urge to give in, continuing to tease just a little too lightly over his clit.

He imagined Niles's fingers did the work – and Niles would have him begging for it before he even touched bare skin. He pictured Niles's smirk at the way he tossed his head to the side, cheeks flushing pink and hips rolling upward in search of more contact.

It was hard not to think of Niles's breath on his neck, Niles tugging Laslow's earlobe with just enough teeth to send a thrill up Laslow's spine. Laslow whined as he pinched his nipple just a bit too hard, hips stuttering.

Okay, that was quite enough of that. He didn't know where Niles found the self control to keep up the teasing for so long, and he certainly didn't have it himself.

Pausing the work of both his hands, he shimmied out of his pants and smallclothes and threw them somewhere on the floor next to the bed. Briefly, he pondered whether he should keep his shirt on but decided against it – he really didn't want to ruin it for the rest of the day with sweat, and it had already been pushed out of the way to bunch up under his arms. It wasn't particularly useful to him now.

Settling back into the pillow, Laslow brought his fingers between his legs once more, a moan escaping him as he finally, _finally_ gave himself what he wanted. He allowed himself only a few strokes of his clit, feeling his breathing come in heavy, before dragging his fingers along his folds, shivering at how wet he already was.

Niles always spent at least a few minutes teasing him like this, too – moving back and forth, letting him really feel how riled up he'd gotten. Perhaps he'd grin and lean down to run his tongue through the mess he'd made of Laslow, ending with a teasing suck on his clit – just a moment too short.

Without thinking, he mimicked the motion with his fingers, and he arched off the bed, gritting his teeth and whimpering in the back of his throat.

He could hardly contain himself anymore, and he pressed two fingers into himself impatiently. His muscles went rigid as his fingers curled hard, imagining the rough way Niles would escalate at this point. All that time teasing would suddenly go out the window once he saw the way Laslow reacted to that touch.

Niles had once told him that no matter how much he swore he'd go slower this time, swore he'd draw things out longer, once Laslow was squirming and his moans grew higher in pitch, it was impossible to resist giving him exactly what he wanted.

He imagined Niles's ragged breathing, the glazed-over look in his eye as his fingers pressed again and again into the same oversensitive spot until Laslow clawed at the sheets.

And then, at once, he'd slip his fingers out once more, rubbing fast against Laslow's clit, the slickness making the movements smoother but, tantalizingly, it became hard to find the friction he desperately needed.

It was becoming difficult to distinguish between reality and the vivid fantasy playing out in his mind – everything he imagined was quickly played out as best as possible by his own fingers' muscle memory, and every movement of his hands translated immediately into Niles's imagined touch.

It wasn't long before Laslow's knees pulled themselves together, the muscles in his thighs drawing themselves taut. Eyes squeezing shut, Laslow's panting breaths caught in his throat as his orgasm took hold. With his finger he traced frenzied circles on his clit, and his mouth fell open in a moan that couldn't quite escape his chest.

Panting and with hissed curse words on his lips, Laslow slowly fell back down from his high, every muscle in his body turning to jelly one at a time. He held up his hand, grimacing a bit at the stickiness already starting to dry on his fingers, and wiped it clean on a cloth he'd left by his bedside. He'd remember to wash it later that evening. Probably.

For now, though, he basked in the hazy warmth that had settled over him, resolving to let Niles know just how lonely he'd gotten without him later.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a bit shorter than what i'm used to writing but i hope it was satisfying all the same.....it was fun to write, honestly!


End file.
